


After the Battle

by flash_of_a_tentacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Interruption, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_of_a_tentacle/pseuds/flash_of_a_tentacle
Summary: This is set just after the Battle of Hogwarts, sort of AUish when Draco disappears instead of hanging around with his parents.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend who I regularly traumatise with weird fanfics.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+who+I+regularly+traumatise+with+weird+fanfics.).



She knew she shouldn't, but Harry was pissing her off with his heroism and nobility, so she found Draco lurking in the Charms corridor.

He looked up when he heard her approach.   
"Too soon after the battle to be seen talking with the enemy, Granger." he said wearily. He pushed himself off the wall and took her hands.   
"You were never the enemy, Draco." she said, letting him pull her into an empty classroom.  
"It could never be anything that simple, could it?" He pushed her against the blackboard and slipped her ripped and grimy shirt over her head.

"People are dying below us," he breathed into her breasts.  
"Right now, I couldn't care less," she murmured, undoing his fly.

Just at that moment, Ron came into the corridor looking for Hermione. Draco fled like a startled deer through a side passage while Hermione hurriedly put her shirt back on.  
"Fuck you later..." came floating back over his shoulder.


End file.
